Forgotten Valentine
by SherlollySnog
Summary: Molly thinks Sherlock's forgotten Valentine's day. Sherlock reminds her he doesn't forget things if he doesn't want to. Rated M for smut and language. For the Sherlolly Valentine's day fic-a-thon organised by broomclosetkink.


**This is my Valentine's day fic for ****mollyhooopers on tumblr. Huge thank you to the brilliant broomclosetkink for organising this fic-a-thon. It was great fun and a nice Valentine's day surprise! **

**This fic is rated M for smut, and language.**

* * *

><p>It was their first Valentine's day together. She wasn't expecting much, Sherlock wasn't exactly the romantic type, but she didn't mind, she loved him anyway.<p>

He was supposed to come round for dinner. Though she'd not heard from him all day and she was preparing to spend Valentine's day the way she usually did, watching crap telly with a bottle of red wine and Toby.

It was nearing five when her phone buzzed, and she opened it, eyes flickering over the text.

**I need your assistance at Bart's immediately. Need to see a body. – SH **

She wasn't surprised, nor was she particularly upset. She understood how important his work was to him, and she was happy to help. Donning her coat and scarf she walked the short distance from her flat to the tube, keeping her hands in her pockets.

Sherlock was waiting for her at the front doors when she arrived at St. Bart's, and she greeted him with a smile. In response he ushered her down to the morgue, eager to see the body.

"I need to check something to prove Scotland Yard wrong." He told her, clearly distracted by the case.

Wheeling out the body she unzipped the bag and let him have a look. It was no longer than two minutes before he whipped out his phone, quickly texting Lestrade.

"Knew I was right, I don't know how the Yard gets anything done without me." He smirked, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Without saying anything else he turned and headed straight out of the morgue.

Figuring he'd either gone home or off to see Greg she pushed the body back in. At least she still had time to head home and curl up on the couch, there would be junk food and sappy movies waiting for her, and a warm cat.

Heading out of the morgue she padded down the empty corridor, her footsteps echoing. She was about to turn the corner when suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist, another around her mouth and she found herself being pulled back into the supply closet, the door shutting.

Before she could scream an all too familiar voice rumbled in her ear.

"You didn't really think I would forget did you Molly?" The cocky tone was all too clear, even with his quiet voice.

Her stomach was already twisting in knots as he pulled her closer, grinding against her bum, already hard in his pants, erection pressed against her, setting her on edge.

"I wouldn't forget something like this." As he spoke his hand brushed across her stomach, sliding down into the front of her pants.

"Oh." She breathed out, leaning back heavily against him, standing with her legs spread, belly muscles tense with anticipation. "No I suppose that was rather silly of me."

A small whine escaped her as he managed to yank down her trousers, pulling her knickers down with them. Deft fingers slipped between her legs, brushing over her folds. "Already so wet, Molly." He purred, easing a finger into her.

He crowded against her till her chest was pressed against the closed door, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was quiet for a few moments, just the sound of his breathing and the slight rustle of clothing as he curled his finger inside her heat.

"Oh god, Sherlock." She moaned quietly, hips rocking into his touch, encouraging him.

He nipped at her neck, pulling his hand back slightly to work her up. "Be quiet Molly, don't want anyone hearing, do you?"

He made her wait for a moment, ignoring her quiet whine before he spun her round, pressing her up against the door. "I want you just as much as you want me." He rumbled, his erection pressing firmly against her hip.

She was already worked up, it amazed her how quickly he could excite her, a few murmured words and touches and she was ready to beg. No one had ever been able to arouse her the way Sherlock did.

He ripped at her blouse, a few buttons popping off as he yanked the material apart, leaning down to nuzzle the valley between her small breasts, relishing in the scent of Molly's skin. She smelled soft, like powder and woman and he could never get enough of her.

His zipper was down in seconds and she lifted her hands to push them through his curls, giving them a tug, loving the groan that left him. "Fuck me." She demanded voice husky as she spread her legs.

"Since you asked so nicely." Sherlock replied with the hint of a smirk, though she could see he was just as worked up as she was.

He lifted her and was inside her within seconds, setting a fast pace, pushing her into the wall with each movement. His hands lifted her, gripping the back of her thighs as her legs wrapped tightly around him.

She clung to him as he thrust into her, nails scratching his back, holding tight. "Christ you feel so good." She moaned, burying her face against his neck.

Sherlock set a quick pace, her back hitting the wall with each thrust as he moved to kiss up her neck, nipping at the column of her throat. "Tight. Wet. Hot. Made to be fucked." He groaned, hips rocking up.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into her, knowing it wasn't going to last long. "Look at you Molly." He practically purred, voice dripping with arousal. "Getting fucked in a supply closet and loving it.

Her nails raked down his back and she moaned in response, already close to her peak as Sherlock picked up the pace.

His hand moved between his legs, rubbing a thumb over her clit, knowing she was getting closer and closer by the way she was starting to twitch around his cock.

"Come on Molly." He growled, rubbing a bit quicker as he continued to rock into her, holding off his own orgasm.

"Oh god, Sherlock…" She moaned, closing her eyes tightly as she managed to hold on to him, the thrusts getting more intense until she was being banged against the door, breasts swaying. She didn't last much longer, the intense pace and Sherlock's clever fingers rubbing her in just the right spot managing to push her over the edge.

She tried to muffle the cry of his name, knowing that anyone could be around at this hour.

The feeling of her coming, nails digging in, muscles clenching around him, was enough to tip him over the edge, and he came with a grunt, burying himself in her and leaning against her, pressing her into the door.

Her legs felt weak and it was all she could do to hold on to him, both of their breathing laboured from the strenuous activities.

They stayed put for a few minutes, then Sherlock pulled out and settled her on the ground, moving to pull up her trousers before tucking himself away. "Happy Valentine's day, Molly." He rumbled, leaning in to kiss her throat.

"First one home gets to do _whatever_ they like to the other." He purred.

She'd never moved so fast in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my Valentine's day one shot! And thank you again to Broomclosetkink for organising the ficathon. <strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day to mollyhooopers! **

**Erika.**


End file.
